borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Class Mod (Borderlands 2)
Gaige Not sure how to edit the main article without it looking like crap, so just putting some basic info here and someone who knows what they're doing can use the info to better effect. Gaige Class mods -- jill of all trades _ +assault rifle damage / + assault rifle mag size prodigy _ +weapon accuracy / +reload speed technophile _ +sheild capacity / +sheild recharge rate zapper _ +electricute damage / +chance to shock anarchist _ +gun damage / -accuracy sweetheart _ +team max health roboteer _ +cooldown / +melee damage Was busy yesterday so didn't see anything above white, so no idea about skill bonuses or anything, but figure this is a start 14:10, October 10, 2012 (UTC) *Pangolin, Technophile = +Shield Capacity, +% Shield Recharge Rate, interspersed outburst (Manic), strength of 5 gorillas, fancy mathematics *Tediore, Jill of all Trades = +% Assault Rifle Gun Damage, +% Assault Rifle Magazine Size, More Pep (Peppy), Smaller, Lighter, Faster (Speedy) *Anshin, Sweetheart = +Team Max Health, Cooking up Trouble (Patient), More Pep (Peppy), The Better Half (Superior) *Maliwan, Zapper = +% Electrocute Damage, +% Chance to Shock, Electrical Burn (Scorching) *Bandit, Punk = +% Fire Rate, -% Mag Size, Smaller Lighter Faster (Speedy), The Better Half (Superior), Annoyed Android *Dahl, Prodigy = +% Weapon Accuracy, +% Reload Speed (Read this is bugged and REDUCES reload speed, have not tested) More Pep (Peppy), Cooking Up Trouble (Patient) *Bandit, Punk = +% Fire Rate, -% Mag Size, Smaller Lighter Faster (Speedy), The Better Half (Superior), Annoyed Android *Maliwan, Catalyst = +% Team Elemental Effect Dmg, Wires Don't Talk, Evil Enchantress (Evil) *Vladof, Anarchist = +% Gun Damage, -% Weapon Accuracy *Maliwan, Slayer of Terramorphous *+24% Burn Damage *+24% Burn Chance *+7572 Max Health *+4 Interspersed Outburst *+4 Evil Enchantress *+4 Made of Sterner Stuff *+4 Fancy Mathematics *+4 Preshrunk Cyberpunk Gleaned from forums. All I have for now. Sorry for formatting; new at this. 15:45, October 10, 2012 (UTC) Added other stuff I found (Editing over old chart), formatting may be terrible. To reitterate, I am reading (and maybe experiencing) that the reload speed of the Prodigy class mod is REVERSED, and INCREASES reload speed instead of decreasing it. The text may be wrong, have not confirmed. 19:57, October 10, 2012 (UTC) Missing Info: *Last Anarchist Skill = Annoyed Android (Swift) *Last Zapper Skill = Wires Don't Talk (Wired) *Last Punk Skill = Annoyed Android (Swift) (Should be) I have personally observed those Anarchist/Zapper skills, but the last Punk skill is just gleaned from forums. Also, is it true that the Sweetheart and Prodigy class mods are exactly the same? Can someone verify..? 05:31, October 11, 2012 (UTC) All class mods for Gaige listed here: http://forums.gearboxsoftware.com/showthread.php?t=168918 17:27, October 13, 2012 (UTC) Chart Beautification Project blwiki seems short on skill icons for salvador. if some get uploaded please edit the links into Template:SkillIconName -Raisins (talk) 22:12, October 5, 2012 (UTC) :obviously, Gaige too -Raisins (talk) 04:22, October 11, 2012 (UTC) Legendary Class Mods Does anyone have any information on legendary class mods? such as drop locations, stat bonuses, anything of that sort? I think something about them should be included. 20 Minute Jackal (talk) 04:08, October 11, 2012 (UTC) : I looked them up and added them, supposedly they drop from Vermivorous the Invincible -Raisins (talk) 07:48, October 13, 2012 (UTC) Skill Combinations Incomplete? I found a mod that obviously falls under the "Gunner" category, but has a skill not shown on the possible mod combinations. Am I misinterpretting the information here? Are listed skills the only ones that can have the highest bonus and the rest are random/chosen from a pool, or are the listed skills are the ONLY mods that class mod should spawn with? If the former, we need to gather more info about the possible skills that each mod can spawn with. If the latter, this item is bugged. 23:17, October 24, 2012 (UTC) : UPDATE: No, this is not bugged. I found another one with similar stats. Some data collection here is probably necessary to fully flesh out the skill combinations possible on class mods. 03:22, October 25, 2012 (UTC) : The displayed mod fits perfectly within the "Gunner" catagory. All Gunner mods, with or without a prefix, have "Team Fire Rate", as in your example too. The name "Auto Gunner" means that it has Steady as its primary skill. If Green, this would mean it is the only skill to get a bonus. Blue class mods have one of the two remaining skills, but not both. Blue Auto Gunner mods will alway have Steady and then either Overload or Metal Storm. Purple Auto Gunner mods will have all three, with Steady the highest. Harrod Tasker (talk) 05:30, June 29, 2013 (UTC) Legendary Mechromancer A friend of mine has witnessed, that after equiping the Legendary Mechromancer, his health dropped from 50000 down to 8500. Is this a hidden effect of the class mod or simply a bug? 06:24, October 28, 2012 (UTC) Krieg I've added all class mods for Krieg with every bonus. But now the changes are gone. Why is that? :/ Orcinus Orca (talk) 20:27, April 18, 2013 (UTC) According to the last edit, all you did was add a category. CrackLawliet (talk) 20:32, April 18, 2013 (UTC) possible edit conflict w/ my moving notes around. please try again. 20:38, April 18, 2013 (UTC) :^Edit conflict for sure, we are all editing this articles at once. When you publish check if there was anyone else editing and/or copypaste source code prior sending GryphusR (talk) 21:03, April 18, 2013 (UTC) Do you get the skill bonus if you have no points in it? Inquiring minds want to know. :that's a negative, ghost rider. you must have at least one point in the skill for the class mod to buff it. 65px|link=User:Fryguy42 13:47, May 23, 2013 (UTC) :Bah. Bah I say! Ah well. :This isn't always a bad thing. There are a number of skills, particularly with Krieg, that carry drawbacks. Fuel the Rampage opens the door for friendly fire, and it is possible someone using a purple Slab mod would rather get only Feed the Meat and Thrill of the Kill. If you did not need to invest a single point to get the bonuses, one could not use Legendary mechromancer with an Infinity pistol because of the bonus to Smaller, Lighter, Faster. A Sirine build using a Warder mod to achieve Recompense 10 may want to keep a continuously depleated shield to make full use of Recompense's retaliatory abilities and ranks of Warder would be inconvenient. Similarly a Commando using the Engineer mod may not want points in Sentry as this slows the use of Nuke, in paricular if Gemini is involved in the build.Harrod Tasker (talk) 05:51, June 29, 2013 (UTC) Necromancer Class Mod :Bonuses to Wires Don't Talk, Strength of Five Gorillas, and Made of Sterner Stuff. The alignment of the class mod provides the following bonuses (same for all characters): :*lawful gives improved accuracy :*neutral increases mag size :*chaotic increases fire rate :*good increases reload speed :*evil gives increased crit damage InterminablyDualistic (talk) 23:04, June 26, 2013 (UTC) Alignment Class Mods There is at present a reasonably complete article for the Ranger class mod. Much of that article can be copy pasted to make articles for Neromancer, Rogue, Cleric, Monk, and Barbarian. A possibly more elegant solution would be create a parent article perhaps titled "Alignment Class Mods" which explains the effects of alignment. I have done some experimenting and I'm willing to conclude at this time that the effects of alignment are the same for all variants. (Anyone wishing to verify my assumption may want to make use of a save editor. I used Gibbed v158. Set 9, Type begins GD_Aster_ClassMods. I can get more technical on request.) It deserves noting that these class mods are unique in prefix and ability preference are not corrolated. Harrod Tasker (talk) 05:31, June 29, 2013 (UTC) I made an update post with a lot of data for this, and that update got eaten inexplicably. So I'll be quick with this. Gaige's class mod from Tina Tina's is the Necromancer. It gives Wires Don't Talk, Strength of Five Gorillas, and Made of Sterner Stuff. It looks like the Jill of All Trades mod and is made by Tediore. Alighnent has the same effect as with Ranger. Maya gets Monk, with Suspesion, Restoration, and Life Tap. It's made by Bandit and looks exactly like a Banshee Mod. Alignment as Ranger Zer0 gets Rogue, with Tw0 Fang, Vel0city, and Like The Wind. Maliwan make it, and it has the skin of Spy. Alignment as Ranger Salvadore gets Monk, with Money Shot, Asbestos, and Sexual Tyranosaurus. It looks like Hoarder mod and is made by Vladof. Alignment as Ranger. Harrod Tasker (talk) 20:07, July 8, 2013 (UTC) Class Mod Variants Is there a reason that there is not a variants link for class mods? I looked at several and didn't see any. Just thought it would be nice to add, but didn't try to figure out how. I got my first Legendary Siren mod off a bandit drop the other day around Lvl 55, and went to see if anyone had posted a level 61 to see what the difference might be. Thredge (talk) 05:30, July 18, 2013 (UTC) Who Makes What? So I have a question. Should this article say which manufacturer makes which Class Mod? For those who are curious. Litnin200 (talk) 19:42, February 8, 2014 (UTC) It would probably bog down the article for side curiosity. 2nd point is that the class mods are linked and that information is easy to obtain for the curious. 00:24, February 9, 2014 (UTC)